1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording accidental erroneous operations of a passenger protecting air cushion apparatus provided for a motor car for protecting the occupants from being injured upon collision of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The air cushion apparatus for protecting the passengers of the motor vehicle in the event of the collision of the latter may possibly be inflated due to the erroneous operation of the protecting apparatus even when the a collision does not really occur. Such an erroneous or inadvertent inflation of the air cushion or bag is of course undesirable, since the field of view of the driver is obstructed by the inflated bag, which would lead to an accident such as an actual collision of the vehicle. However, it is utterly impossible to suppress absolutely such an erroneous operation. Accordingly, in the event of the occurrence of the collision, it is necessary to determine whether the collision has taken place after the inflation of the air bag due to the erroneous operation of the protecting apparatus or whether the air bag was inflated after the collision. Hithertofore, there has been known no device to make such a determination.